


Je ne te laisserai jamais partir

by gossipCoco



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Auteur </b>: Gossip Coco<br/><b>Fandom(s)</b> : : Bleach<br/><b>Genre </b>: : Lemon<br/><b>Pairing </b>: : Byakuya/Rukia<br/><b>Rating </b>: : NC -17/MA<br/><b>Disclaimer </b>: Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas.<br/><b>Warning </b>: : Kuchikicets<br/><b>Prompt </b>: Bleach - Byakuya/n'importe qui - rough sex/backroom - "Jamais il ne l'admettrait"<br/><b>Note </b>: Pour le « backroom », j’ai eu plus de mal à traiter car j’ai eu une traduction assez différente d’un traducteur à l’autre. J’ai décidé de l’interpréter comme « Anonyme ».<br/><b>Nombre de mots  </b>: 1132</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne te laisserai jamais partir

Il était d’une humeur maussade ; Rukia le sentit dès que Byakuya franchit le pas de la porte de son bureau. Ce fut à peine s’il jeta à un regard à sa « sœur » qui lui servit une tasse de thé avec un « merci » presqu’inaudible. La jeune femme n’osa lui demander la raison de sa contrariété ; elle était habituée à ses réponses vides, à son indifférence. Jamais, le chef de la famille Kuchiki ne s’était jamais montré très affectueux avec elle. Mais Rukia ne se plaignait pas que son frère avait mis entre elle et lui, dès l‘adoption de la sœur d‘Hisana. La jeune femme savait par ailleurs qu’il la protégeait des autres membres de la famille, la considérant comme une intruse. C’était sa façon à lui de l’aimer. 

La brune se retira de son bureau dans la petite salle attenante au bureau de Byakuya pour y ranger quelques vêtements. Durant un instant, il aurait voulu la retenir, lui demander de ne jamais le quitter mais le Capitaine de la Sixième Division s’abstint. Il était perturbé par un sentiment nouveau : la jalousie. La possessivité. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait laisser Rukia au premier venu, à un type qu’il ne connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc. Car, pour la première fois, non seulement, la possibilité de marier Rukia avait été évoquée. L’héritier de la famille Sanada avait demandé la main de cette dernière à Byakuya. Pris au dépourvu, le chef des Kuchiki n’avait rien trouver à répondre, se contentant de marmonner un vague : « J’y réfléchirait. ». Mais, à ses yeux, il était hors de question de voir la personne à qui il tenait tant être approchée de trop près par un parfait inconnu, fut-il d’une famille noble comme la sienne. D’ailleurs, le jeune homme avait bien l’intention de faire barrage à tous les prétendants qui auraient l’audace de vouloir lui enlever la sœur d’Hisana.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par cette dernière alors qu’elle lui servait une seconde tasse de thé.  
« Nii-sama, fit la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire, ton thé est froid.  
— Ah, oui, en effet, » constata laconiquement le shinigami.  
Alors qu’elle se penchait pour lui servir le liquide chaud, Byakuya fut tellement frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs qu’il crut même avoir affaire au fantôme de sa défunte femme, à ses doux sourires qui lui manquaient tant, à la chaleur de son corps sous le sien durant leurs étreintes, à sa voix un peu rauque lorsqu’elle lui murmurait qu’elle l’aimait. Le Capitaine de la Sixième fut saisi par une fureur sans nom. Il ne laisserait pas Rukia partir pour se marier. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Il l’avait pressenti. Ce qu’il ressentait allait bien au-delà de ce qu’un frère pourrait éprouver envers sa sœur. Le chef des Kuchiki ne pourrait jamais le reconnaître publiquement, à cause de la ressemblance entre Hisana et Rukia, mais il aimait la jeune fille. 

Sans en avoir conscience, sans plus aucun moyen de se contrôler, il saisit brusquement la brune par la taille avant de laisser ses lèvres dévorer avidement, férocement le visage de la brune. Au milieu des baisers furieux, sa bouche laissa s’échapper toute la passion qu’il avait tenté vainement de taire et d’ignorer. Rukia tenta de résister à l’assaut du jeune homme sans succès. Et une part d’elle-même ne le voulait pas vraiment. Ne le souhaitait pas. Durant un court instant, elle se demanda si Byakuya l’embrassait elle ou sa sœur. Le doute fut levé lorsqu’il lui chuchota à l’oreille :  
« Ne pars pas, Rukia. Je t’interdis de partir. Dussé-je te faire mienne. »  
Sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles, la jeune fille sut que c’était à elle, et elle seule, que son frère s’adressait. Malgré tout, elle se sentait effrayée ; jamais elle n’avait vu Byakuya dans une telle rage qui se faisait sentir dans chacun de ses mouvements alors que ses mains et sa bouche cherchaient frénétiquement le contact direct avec sa peau nue. Il avait arraché le haut de son kimono et ses doigts longeaient ses seins, son ventre, inexorablement vers le sanctuaire qui n’avait jamais été profané. Elle devait l’arrêter, le rassurer sinon, la shinigami le savait, il le regretterait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu’il souffre. Il l’avait toujours protégée. C’était à son tour.  
Elle parvint à se dégager alors que le Capitaine soufflait bruyamment, des larmes de colère perlant aux coins des yeux. Quand il osa la regarda, il fut surpris de ne lire rien d’autre que de la tendresse dans le regard de Rukia. Qu’allait-il donc faire si la jeune femme n’était pas parvenue à se dégager de son étreinte. Une série d’images défilèrent dans son esprit où il la voyait le supplier alors que le jeune homme prenait possession de son corps sans ménagement, il voyait ses larmes de douleur pendant qu’il aurait joui en elle, les sucs de son orgasme se ruant en elle comme une lame de fond. Un bizarre mélange d’excitation coupable et de regret l’envahit.  
« Pardon… parvint-il à articuler.  
— Pourquoi? Murmura Rukia qui essayait de rajuster ce qui restait de son kimono. Nii-sama, s’il te plaît, réponds-moi.  
— Je… »  
Byakuya tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il aurait voulu qu’elle lui fasse des reproches, qu’elle s’enfuit loin de lui en cet instant. Mais le jeune homme lui devait des explications.  
« Quelqu’un m’a demandé ta main cet après-midi, feula-t-il, la colère remontant de nouveau en lui. Et l’idée de devoir te céder me rend fou de rage. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J’ai déjà perdu Hisana et une partie de moi est morte depuis. Te perdre… me tuerait. Ce que je viens de faire est indigne de moi. Je te demande encore pardon, Rukia. »  
La brune resta muette de surprise. Ainsi c’était donc ça, la raison de la colère de son frère. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement.  
« Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets, Nii-sama, lui fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Parce que je suis heureuse avec toi. »  
Byakuya releva la tête, la fureur se dissipa lorsqu’il vit la sincérité dans les grands yeux de sa sœur. Elle ne l’a jamais connue, songea-t-il, elles ont des caractères très différents et pourtant, Rukia possède la même douceur apaisante dans ses gestes, dans son regard et dans ses mots que Hisana.  
« Je te jure, Nii-sama, que jamais je ne t’abandonnerai. Être loin de toi… me fait tout autant souffrir. »  
Sans un mot, Byakuya enlaça la brune, cette fois avec tendresse. Ce qu’il y avait entre eux était confus, un peu tordu pour certains, incompréhensible pour beaucoup d’autres mais était unique. Mais que leur importait finalement? Rester ensemble leur suffisait.


End file.
